


To Be A Killer

by DIGITALMAN



Category: No More Heroes (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIGITALMAN/pseuds/DIGITALMAN
Summary: Pastel Brankino, known more formally as Dr. Peace, has a reunion with his daughter, Jennifer.
Kudos: 2





	To Be A Killer

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic that I've uploaded on here... it's an old (mediocre) drabble with dr. peace. i hope you enjoy :D

The man known as Dr. Peace cleared his throat as he sat at the table with his once-estranged daughter.  
"So, Jennifer," he began, "How's... how's yer mother been?"  
She wasn't looking at him.  
"Good."

A pause.  
"What about you? Have you been...okay at home?"  
"Yeah."  
"You copin' with university well?". That's right, she would be in university now. She was somewhere in her 20s, 23 to be precise. He remembers her age.  
"Uh-huh."

This was going to be difficult. 

"Darlin', be truthful with me."  
"Please, don't... don't call me that."

Jennifer still wasn't looking at him. He told himself, whatever she did, he wouldn't let it get to him, but deep down his heart ached.

"Alright, but...please, tell me. You're not bein' honest with me. I would know.", he chuckled lightly at the last part. He remembers how he could tell when she was lying. Couldn't explain how, but he just _knew_.  
"Dad...I would've thought it would be obvious but...I guess not."

He did know; she was mad at him. Mad at him for the choice he made. 

**To be a killer.**

"That job...it ruined our family. Mom didn't need that--that stress. She broke down crying. She cried for nights and nights after you... She didn't...!"  
Jennifer paused.  
Why was she telling him all this?

To tell the truth, she didn't know herself. Maybe it was the want to reconnect with her dad once again. Maybe it was to spite him, to guilt trip him into coming home. But what good would that do?

Hell if she knew.

"She didn't want to make you leave, dad."

Still wasn't looking at him.

Pastel seemed to keep his lips pursed. He felt a tinge of guilt that began to eat at him. 

"Jennifer, I..."

 _I'm sorry_ , that's what he wanted to say. But he didn't. He was interrupted by a waiter bringing the gourmet food along. 

The waiter set it down at the table as the two remained silent.

...

"Well, might as well eat." Jennifer said.

Pastel took a bite of the food.

A metallic taste hit his taste buds.

_The taste of blood._

And he relished in it.

Jennifer only looked at him once, and it had to be when his teeth were stained with blood from the food. A single shiver went down her spine, but she looked away.

Looked away from her soon-to-be-gone father.

\---

They both stood outside the restaurant, both having a cigarette. It was the most familial thing they had done so far in the night.

Pastel looked out to the distance and his brunette daughter puffed a cigarette.

His mind wandered to the conversation they had had beforehand.

And he blurted it out,

"I'm sorry, Jennifer."

He looked at her for a response. She seemed...taken aback, but somehow relieved. 

"Dad." 

"Hm?"

"I've...really missed you."

"I....I have too, darlin'," he called it her again...she let it pass.

"I want to do this again. I know the night isn't over..we still have karaoke yet to do but..." Jennifer breathed in, "I think it'd be nice to make this...a thing for us." she chuckled a bit.

He remembers her laughter from when she was younger. A smile creeps up on his face.

Even though she talked to him happily, just like when she was a child, she still wouldn't look him in the eye.

Truth be told, Jennifer was scared of her father. Scared of how he was a killer. He had taken god-knows how many lives. And this...this killer happened to be her dad.

For now, she laughs with him. And at the end of the night, she hugs him.

Jennifer did genuinely miss her dad.

Though at the end of their time together, all of a sudden, she's overwhelmed. 

She feels something wrong. A premonition of sorts.

So she tells Pastel,

"I love you, dad."

Pastel's breath hitches a bit. It had been such a long time since he'd seen her. A tear seemed to prick at his eye 

"I love you too, Jennifer."


End file.
